Smutty Hetalia Oneshots
by FangirlBandgirl
Summary: Just like the title says. I take requests also.
1. Chapter 1

Backseats (A Spamano Oneshot)

_(A/N a really short smut for you all)_

"H-Harder Tonio..!" The Italian moaned, his back pressed against the back seat of Antonio's car. It was currently lunch period and for the past week the sexual tension between both of them was insane. Antonio rolled his hips into his boyfriend, letting out a frustrated groan. Lovino dug his nails into the Spanish boy's shoulders, moaning out italian and english curses as he willed the other to go harder.

"_Dios_ Lovi.." Antonio groaned, nearly pounding into the italian's tight heat. He licked up Lovino's neck, nibbling his ear lobe.

"You feel so good _mi amore_..." He purred and it sent shivers through the Italian. Antonio pounded harder into Lovino, holding his hips tightly. He moved his hands to the younger ones thighs and lifted them so Lovino could wrap them around his waist. His teeth grazed the Italian's curl and Lovino moaned louder than before. Lovi dragged his nails down his boyfriends back, his cheeks flushed pink. He needed his release so bad.

"A-Ah! _Dio _Tonio! J-Jerk me off, por favor..!" He moaned and the second he felt Antonio wrap his hand around his throbbing member he felt like he was going to explode. Antonio pumped his boyfriend's length in time with his thrusts watching as he brought Lovino closer to his release.

"Antonio! I-I'm gonna!" He moaned, his hips bucking forward. Antonio gave Lovi's member one last squeeze and the Italian arched his back as he climaxed, coming on his and his boyfriends stomachs and chests. Antonio kept pumping him, letting his boyfriend ride out his high. He thrust into him harder and faster and than stalled in him, letting out a loud groan as he shot his seed into Lovino. They were both a panting, dirty mess but they were also a satisfied and happy mess. Tonio's green eyes stared into Lovi's hazel ones as he pulled him into a short but passionate kiss. When they pulled away, the Spanish boy gave his boyfriend a loving look.

"_Te Amo_, Lovi."

"_Ti Amo Troppo_.. Bastard.."

_/_

_Boom a short, steamy Spamano smut c:_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddles (PolLiet Smut Oneshot)

_(A/N this is a Gakuen AU like a lot of my stories)_

Toris and Feliks were currently cuddled on Feliks's couch watching some Polish movie. Toris in a black tee shirt and green sweatpants and Feliks in a white tee and pink boxer shorts. The Lithuanian was curled up in Feliks's lap while the latter had his arms wrapped around his boyfriends waist, both of them enjoying the silence. Well one more so than the other. Feliks's was barely able to contain himself, as Toris was sitting on his lap, his ass pressing down on Feliks's lower regions.

Feliks slowly trailed his right hand downwards into his boyfriends sweatpants and palmed him through his boxers. The Lithuanian gasped and held back a moan as he tried to get the blond to move his hand.

"F-Feliks.. No not r-right now.." He mumbled and squirmed and the polish teen smirked. He pulled his hand out of the brunette's sweatpants and then quickly down his boxers, grabbing his now semi-hard member.

Toris gasped and clutched the couch cushions and Feliks chuckled, kissing his neck.

"You like, enjoyed that I see Liet.." He said quickly as he pumped Toris's member. The Lithuanian could only moan in response as he bucked his hips against the Pole's hand, clearly wanting more. The 2 teenagers quickly fixed their positions so Feliks was on his knees infront of Toris who sat on the couch. The blond pulled down Toris's sweatpants and his boxers letting his erection spring free.

Toris bit his lip in anticipation, looking down at his boyfriend who was staring back at him with lust-filled green eyes. He licked up his thigh and then licked him from base to tip. The Pole swirled his tongue around his boyfriend tip and sucked his throbbing member into his mouth. Toris was already a moaning and squirming wreck. Feliks sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down his boyfriend's length. Each time he bobbed his head down he would go further down his member. He kept going, hollowing out his cheeks until he felt Toris hit the back on his throat. At that point Toris tangled his fingers into the teen's blond hair and moaned louder.

"O-Oh God F-Feliks.." He moaned and the blond sucked harder, now deep throating him and looking up at his boyfriend. The image of his love with his mouth wrapped around his hard member was almost enough to send the Lithuanian over the edge. He could feel himself slide down the back of Feliks's throat and as he focused more on the pleasure it brought him closer to release.

"A-Ah Feliks.. I-I'm close.." He whimpered warningly and tugged gently at his boyfriend soft hair. That caused the Polish teen to moan, sending vibrations down Toris's member and he threw his head back, moaning louder. Feliks mentally smirking and hummed around his length as Toris moaned, writhed, and tugged harder at his hair.

"D-Don't stop, ugh!" He gasped out and his hips jerked forward. Feliks bobbed his head down all the way so that his lips reached the base of his member and he hummed softly then wrapped his lips around his tip, swirling his tongue around the head and licked along his slit. The pleasure took over Toris as he held his boyfriend's head in place as he shot into his mouth. Feliks licked his lips and bit his lip seductively as Toris looked back at his with lust clouded, half-lidded eyes.

"You like, totally know what Liet?" The blond asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"W-What?"

"I like, don't think we're like, sleeping at all tonight."

_/_

_A crappy/ short PoLiet Smut for you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N

I have no idea how to write a FinSu let alone a FinSu smut so any ideas? I will write it just when I get an idea so for now have so PruCan)

Locker Rooms

I pinned my boyfriend(which no one knew I was dating) against the a row of lockers in the boys locker room. Our grade was at lunch and there was no gym class so gym teachers were also at lunch. It was perfect. We were alone. And with no cameras.

"G-Gil.. What if we get caught..?" Matthew mumbled, his purple iris's darting around the room nervously.

"Relax Birdie, we won't." I said and closed the space between our lips, him kissing back immediately. Luckily we were still in our gym clothes so we had to get undressed anyways right? I tugged at his shirt and we broke apart to pull off his shirt and mine before reconnecting our lips. I again had him pinned by the wrists against the lockers. I gently bit his lip and he let out a soft moan and opened his mouth. Our tongues battles for dominance which I won and exploded my new whimpered and pulled away, dropping to his knees to pull my shorts to my ankles. He stood again and pushed my on to the bench, straddling me.

"I like this new confidence you have with me Mattie.." I said, trailing kisses down his neck. I stopped at his collarbone, sucking on the skin lightly. He gasped and tilted his head back. I bit down and sucked a bit harder and then pulled away admiring my work and the other marks that were fading.

"Have fun hiding that one from Al." I said with a smirk and he whined.

"He's gonna kill you if he finds out.." Matthew mumbled and I shrugged.

"We've done pretty good, we'll be fine.." I replied and tugged his shorts and boxers to his ankles and he let out a quiet moan. I pulled my boxers down and wrapped my hand around his member, pumping him quickly. He moaned louder and held my shoulders.

"A-Ah~ Gil..!" He moaned out and it just turned my on even more. I leaned back pulled my back pack closer to me and pulled out the familiar bottle of lube. I watched Matthew bite down on his bottom lip as I poured some off the cold substance onto my fingers and stuck one finger in him, waiting for him to get used to it before I started moving it. He rested his head on my shouder, moaning and biting his lip. I stuck in another finger, scissoring him and then curling my fingers. The Canadian moaned louder than before, grinding his hips needily against my fingers.

"Gil please.." He breathed, but I smirked. I had to make him beg.

"Please what Birdie?" I asked in an innocent tone, curling my finger again and he moaned again.

"Fuck me..." He said, his cheeks flushing to a red color.

"What I didn't hear you?" I said and he buried his face in my neck.

"Fuck me!" He said a louder and I smirked, pouring a bit more lube on my hand and stroked myself, closing my eyes. I groaned and lifted Mattie's hips and positioned myself before he sunk down onto my length. I waited a minute for him to adjust to my size but looking at him and he gave me a nod of approval. I lifted his hips up and then pulled them back down while thrusting my hips up.

"Y-You're so tight Birdie..!" I groaned out and he moaned loudly, clutching my shoulders as I went faster. He began bouncing up and down my member, throwing his head back in the most sexy fucking way possible.

"Oh Gil! Harder p-please!" He moaned and I answer his request my thrusting my hips up roughly. I glanced at the clock and saw we had 6 minutes left. I felt my self getting closer and by Matthew's desperate moans I could tell he was too. I wrapped my hand around his length and he cursed in French, digging his nails into my shoulders. I pumped his member and he nearly screamed.

"Gil I- I'm gonna-!" He moaned, cutting himself off as he came over my stomach. Watching him come was enough to send me over the edge and I forcefully held his hips down, coming in him. We both caught out breath and the cleaned off. I kissed him gently and he smiled.

"I loved you Mattie."

"I love you to Gil.."

"Told you we wouldn't get caught." I said and rolled his eyes playfully.

We quickly got dressed, sneaking out of the locker room and into the hallway as the bell rang for the next class. I smirked to myself, we diffinently are doing that again.

/

What even! I hope this was good, leave you requests in the review section please or PM me!)


End file.
